Best Halloween Party Ever: A Slash Story
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: A friend of Harry's is throwing a Halloween Party and so Harry invites Malfoy. Don't worry he doesn't regret that idea, not in the least bit... But who knew Halloween was such a lovely holiday? If you don't like Slash then don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

The Best Halloween Ever: A slash story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters, except Max. I own him. But hey, just enjoy the story okay, it's my first fanfic/slash.

Chapter1:

Ah...Potions class, so many things can be said here. But they will be left unsaid for the time being. So back to the story... Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the middle of another horrible class with Severus Snape. While stirring their couldrons, Professor Snape is walking around insulting certain students.

"So, Harry is Max having a Halloween party this year?" Asked Hermione. "Yeah, he is. We can bring whoever we want. You know how he is." Saind Harry. "That's good mate, cuz I've already found a costume." Added Ron. "What's your costume then?" "I think the muggle catalog said it was a sailor suit. Whatever that is." "Oh Ronald, I'll explain what a sailor is later." Hermione said. Adding "Are you going to tell the others about the party, Harry?" "Yeah, at lunch I'll tell them about it."

They heard footsteps behind them and some one saying "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now pack up." Ron of course mouthed the word "Git" and they pack their things up. When the bell rings the trio heads up to Gryffindor Tower to put their schoolbags away and go to the Great Hall for dinner. They sit with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Patil twins.

"Hey guys, Max is throwing a Halloween party. Wanna come?" Harry asks them. "Is he the guy you told me about with the blue stripe in his hair?" Dean asks. "Yeah." "Alright then, I'm coming." "Anybody else coming?" The rest answer in unison "Yeah." Pansy walks over to the Gryffindor Table asking "Harry is Max having another party?" "Yes, Pansy he is. Are you coming,too?" Pansy says to him "Hell yeah I'm coming I still remember the party he had during the summer."

"Yeah that party was awesome." Ron adds. "How would you know,Ron? You were snogging Hermione the whole time." Don't worry it's just Ginny picking on her big brother ;) Both Ron and Hermione went pink in the face. "That's exactly my point Ginny." Hermione's face went from pink to red. So Harry changed the subject to Halloween costumes.

After dinner everyone went to theeir common rooms and sat around taking, playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones, or chess. Wjile others sat by the fire doing their homework or reading a book. Harry, Ron, and Hermione picked the first option: talking.

The trio was talking about Max's upcoming party. "He told me the band will be playing, so I'll need my sticks and we'll be playing a game." Harry was telling his friends what Max had written in his last letter about the party. "What kind of game, Harry?" Hermione was excited to hear what Max had come up with this time. "Here's the sheet with the game's information, Hermione. It should entertain you a bit." Hermione read the piece of parchment over and says "Wow he's done it again." "What?" Ron asks her. "Read it, you'll find out." "Alright then give me the bloody parchment." Ron then reads ot over and says "You're right Hermione, he's done it again. Max must be a bloody genius or something."

"Yeah he's somethin alright." Harry adds. They all laugh. "Yeah you're right Harry he is a bit mental." Ron said. "Ron, Max is not mental he's just... creative that's all." "Nice choice of words Hermione." "Thank you Harry. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Oh and Ron I'll tell you what a sailor is tomorrow at breakfast." "Okay night Hermione." "Night Ron, night Harry." Harry yawns and says "Good night." And she disappears.

"Well Harry, have you decided what your Holloween costume is gonna be?" "Yeah I'm gonna be Robin." "Who?" "I'll explain later, Ron." "Okay." They both go up to the boys dormitory and get ready for bed.

Harry wakes up to see that it is only 7 A.M and that he is the only one up so far. So, Harry got up and got dressed in his favorite Green Day t-shirt, black distressed skinney jeans, and Chuck Taylor high tops. Seeing as it was Saturday he figured he would go down to Hagrid's after breakfast and in the meantime have breakfast and read one of his books about Quidditch.

"Hi Harry." "Oh hey Pansy, what's up?" "Nothing, just looking at all the different Halloween costumes." "Oh, have you found one already?" She hands him a photo of it. "Yeah I was thinking Hermione would want to wear it, but..." "But you remembered second year when she was an actual cat and changed your mind, right?" Harry said smirking. "Exactly." She added smiling. Ron and Hermione joined them a minute later. Hermione was trying to to explain to Ron what a sailor was, but Ron was more concerned about the amount of syrup on his waffles.

"Hey Harry." "Yeah Ron?" "Where'd you get that shirt?" "Oh, I got it over the summer." "Harry did Max take you shopping over the summer while you were with him?" Hermione asked him. "Yeah why do you ask?" "Just wondering why your clothes actually fit you the way they should and they don't look like hand me downs either." "That's because when I moved in with Max he threw all my clothes away before I could put them away." "All the stuff you got from the Dursley's he just threw away?" "Yep all of it except what I was wearing of course." "Wow. So where did he take you shopping?" "I don't know. Everywhere it seemed like. He took me to some muggle shops like Hot Topic, Pac Sun, and some others. The he took me to Diagon Alley and I think some wierdo shop in Knockturn Alley." "Geez mate, you traveled the country for clothes?" Ron asked Harry sacastically. "Well yeah I suppose you could say that." Harry told him smiling. They all laughed.

And here comes DRaco Malfoy to ruin it all... or so we think. "Hey Potter!" Malfoy yelled as he was coming closer to the trio. "What Malfoy?" "I want a word."

Okay, chapter 2 will be up soon. So for now just leave a review for me. I'm sorry that it's moving slow, but it's chapter 1, it's suppose to. Just wait till you see chapter 2 ;D

Later Peeps- Harry's Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, only Max is mine. So enjoy...

Chapter2:

"Alright shoot." "Privitely." said Malfoy growing angry. "Fine see ya later later guys. Don't want him to pop his top." "See ya later Harry and don't forget we're going to Hagrid's later." Hermione yelled to a retreating Harry.

So Harry and Draco walked out of the Great Hall and to the Room of Requirement. "So Malfoy, what is you want?" "You." Malfoy said quietly. "Excuse me?" "Can't you hear Potter?" "No, I can't when you mutter like that." "Fine then. You asked what I wanted right?" "Right." Harry was looking at Malfoy as if he were his rocker. "And I answered your question by saying you. Understand?" "Yes, Malfoy I understand I'm not a troll." "Sure about that Potter?" M*I'm such a smart ass*M "Yes Malfoy I'm very sure." Said Harry in a matter of fact tone. "So...now what?" "Dunno. You wanna go to Max's Halloween Party? Pansy's going." "Yugh." Said Malfoy with disgust written on his face . "What?" "Pansy." "Oh yeah, but you'll still come, right?" "I suppose." Harry smiled and said "Good, cuz I have some catalogs for you to look at." "Okay." The ROR produced 50 catalogs and Harry left the room saying "See ya later Malfoy."

"Hey Harry." "Hey Hermione, Ron." "Hey Mate, what'd Malfoy want?" Nothing really just wanted to know if he could come to Max's party with us." "Well what did you tell him?" Hermione asked. "I told him he could come and I told him Pansy's coming too and he made a wierd sound and his face looked like he had just smelled dung... full of disgust." Ron laughed "Well, I can't blame him there!" Ron was still laughing and now he was rolling around on the ground. "Knock it off Ronald! It wasn't that funny and you are not 5 years old, so get up!" Ron stopped rolling around and sat up. "Aw...come on 'Mione." "No Ronald, I'm not coming on." "Hermione just let him have his fun while he still can." "Thank you, Harry." They high five and then knuckle touched. "Welcome mate." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Geez you guys, can we go to dinner now?" "Sure." Harry said. Ron ran passed them both yelling "Come on guys I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon!" Harry shakes his head and starts runs into Malfoy. They collide and crash to the floor, Malfoy is cursing everything and everyone and Ron is well, Ron: clueless.

"Watch where you're going next time Weasley!" Malfoy yelled. "Well, then next time Malfoy don't stand in the doorway!" Ron shouted. "How about you both shut up and agree that Malfoy is a git." Harry proposed. They both went silent. "Well now that that's settled. Come on Ron, remember you wanted to eat a dragon you were **SO** hungry." "Oh yeah... yeah! I'm starving!

M* Potter is such an ass, fixing everything so that we can all live in peace and harmony. But he is kinda cute keeping peace around here and Weasley, now that was sexy the way he fell on top of me! But he is also a git for allowing his stomach to rule his mind. But all the same.*M =D

Well he does have a point about Ron and his stomach. Do you agree? Please leave a review! Ch. 3 will be up tomorrow, see ya then. See ya peeps, Harry's girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You already know who I own and who I don't own, but what you are is jealous because I have Max and you don't :) But hey enjoy the chapter and PLEASE review.

Chapter3:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the GRyffindor gang were hanging out in the Common Room when... Max's head popped into the fire. "Hiya guys! How ya been?" "Max!" They all shout. "Hey, I know my name. So what's up?" They explain the latest happenings. Let's just say this took a very long time.

"Okay, so are you guys ready for the party tomorrow night?" "Hell yeah!" "Good cuz that's what I like to hear. So see you guys tomorrow and stay beautiful... all of you." "Bye Max." And with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah you know the way it goes I'm not J.K. Rowling blah blah blah.

Chapter4:

It's Sunday which means it's tomorrow, so happy Halloween everyone. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins are excited. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Padma, and Pansy have been skipping around the school. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor guys are talking about Qudditch like always.

Alright so everyone is finished with their breakfast. The partygoers go upstairs/downstairs to change into theirmcostumes. The guys check out each others costumes and so far Harry's is the favorite among the Gryffindor boys with Robin as his costume. As for the Gryffindor girls, everyone likes Ginny's Alice in Wonderlan costume the most. As for the Slytherins and Ravenclaws it's only Malfoy and Pansy from Slytherin and Padma and Luna from Ravenclaw, so their favorites by default. So after everyone is done getting ready (the girls took a VERY long time) they all meet in the Entance Hall.

As the Gryffindors are coming down the marble staircase, the Slytherins from the dungeons, and the Ravenclaws from the kitchens they see both Professo Magonagall and Professor Snape with an umbrella at their feet.

"Is that our port key, Professor?" asked Neville. "Yes, Longbottom it is." answered Snape. "Now, everyone hang on to the port key until you reach your distination." continued Magonagall. The students nodded in unison. "We are expecting you back tomorrow evening before dinner, so all I can say is be careful and don't do anything you shouldn't." finally Magonagall finished her speech.

And with that they all grabbed the umbrella and were scooped away from Hogwarts. Within 5 minutes of grabbing the umbrella they let go of it and ended up at Max's front door. Harry hit the buzzer next to the door and the next thing anybody heard was Max's voice "Hey guys glad you could make it. How are ya?"

He found Harry dressed as Robin "Hey Homeboy." Max said pulling him into a hug. "Hey, Max. Longtime no see." They pull apart and Max sees Malfoy and says "Who's this fine piece of work, Harry? Not trying to hide him from me are you?"

"That would be Draco Malfoy." "Alright well now that I know everybody, let's party!" They all agreed and stepped into Party Cental.

Can't wait till Ch.5 can you? Don't worry it's gonna get better now that you've been introduced to Max and there's a bit more Malfoy. Just keep reading and leave a review :)

Later Peeps, Harr'y girl


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know these things are a pain in the butt to read, but some nutcase may actually think I'm J.K. Rowling writing this stuff, so I'm gonna tell you right now I'm not her.

Chapter5:

"You like?" Max asked them and in unison they answered "Hell yeah we like!" "Well enjoy yourselves. Have fun, live a little or a lot." He laughed. They walk a little further into the room and the group was disassembling itself. Pansy, Luna, and Padma walked over to the dance floor. Seamus and Dean went to the bar to get some drinks. While, Neville found a group of muggle friends.

So, that leaves Harry, Ron, Hermione, Max, and Malfoy to themselves in a booth chatting it up. Max had just finished telling a joke about a muggle, a troll, and a tea pot. When the song changed to 21 Guns by Green Day.

"Hey, Malfoy. You wanna dance? Malfoy hesitates and says "Sure Potter." They walk to the dance floor and Harry pulls Malfoy closer and wraps his arms around Malfoy's waist."What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy asked angrily. "It's a slow song Malfoy so we should slow dance." Harry explained. "Oh." And Malfoy put his arms around Harry's neck. After a minute more the music stops and Max steps onto the stage.

"Good evening fellow partygoers, are you having a good time?" The crowd cheers and Harry wolf whistles. Max continues, "That's good cuz I've got a new game to introduce you to. Alright so rules of the game: everyone is a target. I f somebody tells you to kiss somebody, you have to or I'll make you come up here on the stage and do something embarrassing. So everyone understands, right?" The crowd cheers. "Cool, let the game begin!"

Max walks off the stage and over to Harry "Hey man, you having a good time?" "Yeah are you?" "Yeah I am!" "Hey Max." "Yeah, Harry?" Go kiss Ron." "Okay." Max leaves Harry and goes and kisses Ron, next thing you hear is Ron threatening Max that he's gonna kill him. So Max tells Ron that Harry told him to kiss Ron, so Ron runs over to Harry wanting to kill him and Harry stops him by saying "Ron, go kiss Hermione." And with that Ron forgets Harry and looks for Hermione.

"Close one, Potter." Malfoy says while walking over to Harry. "Got that right." Harry replies. "Here." Malfoy says while handing him a drink. "What's this?" Harry asks "It's a Bahamas Mama according to the bartender over there." "Oh."

Hermione walks up behind Harry and whispers in his ear "Go kiss Malfoy." And so when Harry finishes his drink and sets down the glass Malfoy does the same. Then Harry wraps his arms around Malfoy's waist again and kisses him. At first Malfoy is surprised, but he softly moans his way into the kiss and entwines his fingers in Harry's hair. M*Oh my God! This man is a beast! An amazing kisser! Way better than Blaise or Pansy."M HP*Holy Hell! Gods this is hot! Thank you Hermione.*HP (WINKS)

They release from the kiss and look at each other, while Max walks onto the stage again and announces that Home will be playing momentarily. And with that Harry and the rest of the band members join Max onstage. Malfoy joins Hermione and Ron near the stage and just seeing Malfoy's face she says "Your welcome, Draco." And he answers by saying "But I didn't say thank you, Granger." "Yes, but I can tell by the look on your face that you are thankful." "Am I that readable?" He asks her, but she never answers him because Home begins to play. Max starts singing the chorus to the song and Harry joins shortly and takes over.

They end the song and Adam says "Thanks everyone. I'm Adam, that's Troy, that's Justin, he's Max, and the one at the drums is Harry." The crowd cheers with dozens of wolf whistles to be heard So Max calms the crowd down and Justin says "This one was written by Harry Freaking Potter. Enjoy!"

They start the song slowly with a guitar riff from Max and Justin on Bass. Then it explodes, Harry starts beating on the drums like there is no tomorrow, Adam is beating the crap out of the keys on his keyboard and Justin and Max feel the same energy. While this is happening Harry is singing the lyrics to the song with Max backing him up. They end the song on a softer note and the crowd explodes. "That was The Power Within written by Harry Freaking Potter." Max explained and the crowd exploded some more. For their last song they played Adam's Wait For me, it's a slower piece, but all the same it rocks. So, when they ended the song the DJ started plating Fever by Adam Lambert.

Harry found Malfoy at the bar and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Oh, hey Harry." "Hey, Dray wanna go upstairs?" "Uh...yeah." Harry takes Malfoy's hand and leads him upstairs. As they are walking up the stairs Max wolf whistles and waves and Harry waves back, so does Malfoy. Unwillingly of course.

So they get upstairs and go into Harry's room. The walls are green with a giant black dragon on one of them. There is a queen size bed in the middle of the room, it's headboard is sitting against the far wall and above the bed is a skylight.

"Nice room Harry." M* Wonder what that bed's like?*M "Thanks Dray." Harry replied pulling Malfoy closer to him. "Hey, when did you get your eyebrow pierced?" "Over the summer and you just noticed it?" Draco nodded and kissed Harry. Malfoy removed Harry's shirt and Harry did the same with Malfoy's boxer robe. They stopped kissing long enough to remove their pants and walk over to the bed. Harry sat down on the bed and took Draco onto his lap and began kissing him.

Next thing you know Draco is asking Harry this question "You wanna have sex?" "With you? Hell yeah!" Harry replies while kissing Draco's neck. "Wait, a second!" Malfoy screamed. "What?" Harry asked panicking. "You got your nipple pierced, too?" 'Yep, over the summer." And they went back to kissing each other.

Draco had just removed his boxers when all of a sudden Harry was asking him a question "Top or bottom?" "Bottom." "Alright then, lay on your stomach." And with those words Harry tossed his boxers aside. He joined Malfoy on the bed again. With Malfoy telling Harry to fuck him. And so Harry did. He started slow with kissing Draco's neck and back. Draco moaned at every kiss given to him.

"Please Harry make me cum." And so Harry did. He started trusting himself into Draco, all the while Malfoy was screaming his name. HP*Thank Merlin for the silencing charms around this place.*HP Harry picked up the tempo and was thrusting harder and faster until Draco Came. Then he laid down on his back and Draco rolled over to look at Harry.

Draco put his hand on Harry's erection. He slid down towards the foot end of the bed and sat on Harry's shins he bent down and took Harry's erection into his mouth and started sucking on it. Harry bucked his hips and arched his back while moaning. Draco stopped sucking on Harry's erection and told him to lay on his stomach. Harry laid on his stomach not knowing what was coming next. Draco fingered the opening, teasing it, then he got to work. He was fast and furious thrusting himself into Harry. Harry was screaming Draco's name the whole time, telling Draco to make him cum. Draco kept thrusting himself into Harry, but even harder and faster.

Until he stopped and then both he and Harry laid on their backs looking at the stars through the skylight. "Dray." Harry said "Yeah Harry?" Malfoy asked. "I love you. "I love you, too." Draco kissed Harry on the forehead and they both fell asleep.

Hope you liked the chapter, please review. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I ha dto have my computer worked on, so I was without one. Again I apologize for the chapter being late. And sx will be up soon.

See ya later peeps,

Harry's girl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Max Greene and yes you should be jealous.

Chapter6:

And so it's Monday morning. What a wonderful day, it's November 1st, many people are with a special someone, and whatever. Well back to Harry.

"Aha, there's my Beatles shirt." Harry said to himself. Draco is still asleep, it's only 10 A.M. So, Harry took a shower and got dressed in his purple Beatle t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. And decided to wake Draco up. "Draco, it's time to get up." Harry kissed his lips. Draco softly moaned and woke up.

"Morning Dray." Harry said putting some clothes on the bed. "Morning Harry." Said a half asleep Draco. "Here are some clothes you can barrow and the bathroom is through that door." Harry explained. "Why?" "Because you need to clean up." Draco looked at himself in the mirror and said to Harry "You're right, I do need to clean up. My hair is an absolute mess. Harry laughed and said to him "Only you would worry about your hair."

Draco went into the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed, fixed his hair, and went back into Harry's room. "Hey Dray." "Yeah Harry, something wrong?" "No, I was just wondering are we going out now?" "Only if you ask." The Slytherin said smiling.

"Fine then, Draco Malfoy will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes, Harry Potter I would be delighted to be your boyfriend." And to seal the deal they kissed. They heard a knock on the door and Max's voice saying "Come on lovebirds it's time for you guys to go back to school, your port key is here."

They both mumble and complain, but they grab their stuff and walk downstairs hand in hand. All the girls squeal and start whispering to each other. Seamus puts an arm around Dean and Neville is talking to Troy. Ron on the other hand raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

They say goodbye to Max and the others and grab the umbrella again to be scooped away from the warehouse and up in the Entrance Hall just before dinner. The Gryffindors walk up the marble staircase and the Slytherins walk down to the dungeons, while the Ravenclaws walk towards the kitchens.

When it is dinner time they all sat at the appropriate tables, except one Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy. The whole time he sat there with his arm wrapped around Harry, first years are staring. So when dinner is done and over with Harry and Draco go outside and sit on the front steps of Hogwarts. They are looking up at the sky staring at the stars when Harry kisses Draco. When they release they sit there Draco's head resting on Harry's left shoulder and he whispers "I love you, Harry. "I love you too, Dray." And once again they kiss.

THE END

Hope you guys liked it. I loved writing it, plus I got the inspiratation from Sinister Halloween on check it out when you have the time, it's by Tas. But I hope you liked my first Slash/Fanfic. Not too bad for my first? Leave me a review.

See ya later peep,

Harry's girl


End file.
